Munitions such as air to ground missiles (AGM), air to air missiles (AAM), and rockets (e.g., smart rockets) can be carried and launched from various vehicle types including aircraft vehicles (e.g., fighter jets, helicopters, etc.,), land vehicles (e.g., tanks), and/or watercraft (e.g., aircraft carrier, submarines, etc.). Launchers, fixed to the vehicle, may be used to secure the munitions during transportation as well as used to deploy the munitions. Conventional munition launchers include a rail structure for holding the munitions and electromechanical apparatus for fixing the munitions to the launcher. A release mechanism arms the munitions and releases it for launching. For example, the launcher may include power supply equipment that controls the fusing and firing of the munitions.
Conventional munition launchers have many drawbacks. For example, the electromechanical apparatus that supports and separates the munitions from the launcher during deployment are often bulky and heavy. Additionally, the electromechanical apparatus can sometime interfere with electrical interconnections between the munitions and the launcher.